The Kinryu
Kinryu "Follow the rhythm, listen the melody. Now keep up with your formulas, till you understand." Also Known As The Golden Dragonsouls, The Dragonsouls of the Mountains, The Dragonsouls of Light, The Enlightened. Introduction and Description The Kinryu are a wise and peaceful people. They are mainly scholars and philosophers, that live in small mountain monasteries or in Dragronsouls courts. Other Draconsouls consider them as a researcher and teachers of Mathema, the source of magic of the Winged People. These Dragonsouls arrived on the Known Islands following the Celestial Army, but with different purposes. Some communities followed Sea and Shadow Dragonsouls because of their natural desire of knowledge, whereas others wanted to spread the Triad's worship in the new undiscovered lands. Someone tells that there ware also agreements between Kinryu and other Dragonsouls, regarding magical and spiritual assistance, commerce, and terrain concessions. Kinryu usually shows refined manners, wearing elegant tunics and frocks coloured with several hues of bronze and gold. Their wings have got the same tones, and wrap around the body to meditate or pray. Society & Culture ''' Kinryu are known for their ability with Mathema and with their special arts, those of the Xunlian Path: music, Yuè-Qu, calligraphy, Shu-Fà, and mathematics, Shu-Xuè. These arts are the base of education of every kind of Dragonsouls, but Kinryu practice them as a way to reach a higher comprehension of life. They search spiritual connections with the Triad Gods and new illuminations on Mathema effects. At the same time they improve their mind and self discipline. There are many important roles among these people. Kinryu Stargazers are similar to priest of the Triads worship: they study connections between astral bodies as well as those between earthly things. Through formulas they look for signs of the will of their goddesses, invoking their power to support their causes. The Herald study mathematical formulas too, but they aim to physically change reality with Mathema powers and with the assistance of music and its countless harmonies and variations. In Enlightened society there are also proud warriors, who follow the ancient military traditions of Dragonsouls, and monks. These Monks mix the peculiarities of the Xunlian Path, especially music, with an impeccable physical training. Society of every Dragonsoul lineage is composed by various Houses. So it is for the Golden Dragonsouls, even if they are scattered in several small groups. The Kinryu have two main political trends, and generally every House affiliates to one. The Ascetics believe that Enlightened must be the keeper of ancient and holy Dragonsoul culture. They have to preserve it from external "contaminations" for the sake of all Dragonsoul people. The rising current of the Proselytizer instead doesn't pay the same attention towards their kins: they want to spread Triad's worship, even if it means teaching Mathema to non-Dragonsouls people. Their aim is to bless all the people who deserve it, in order to create a new mixed society capable to improve harmony of the whole world. '''Distribution & Relations There are Golden monasteries almost in every mountain chain reached by the advance of the "Celestial Army". Some Kinryu live in the big cities, but even there they choose to isolate themselves living in noble palaces or in schools. Many of other Dragonsouls consider the Golden ones as conceivable allies for their purposes, or just as appropriate teachers. Others consider them as betrayers of the ancient Dragonsouls cause. Others also simply don't consider them at all. After the "Retreat"a lot of the Winged People's identity gone lost among the remaining ones, so there isn't a single vision of the matter. Sometimes they wander to distant islands, and often there even people from non-Dragonsoul factions accept them. Almost every race can find a topic to establish a relation on, with a Kinryu. Category:Races Category:The Free Folk Category:The Dragonsouls